


Blossoms

by RichardGanseyIII



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 9S is their #2 shipper, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pining, Yuri, girlslove, help me why must i ship every potential lesbian ship i see, lowkey angst, lunar tear, nier - Freeform, nier automata, not rlly tho don't worry, please let someone else ship this, their #1 shipper being me, they would be such a cute match, video games - Freeform, who the fck ships this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGanseyIII/pseuds/RichardGanseyIII
Summary: There are rarepairs and then there are ~ Rarepairs ~This messy one-shot is more proof that I can and will find a lesbian ship in every piece of media ever, watch me.Anyways, let's go!Operator 6O is absolutely head-over-heels for the Operator who's monitoring 9S. Taking advantage of her connection with 2B to find out what could win her heart, she lets emotions take over and does everything she can to convince Operator 21O to do the same.





	

Operator 60 stretched her arms and let herself fall back on her bed. During the day, she could use her work to distract herself from the thoughts swarming her head, but now that her shift was over, there was nothing to keep her from thinking about 21O. Cold, icy blue eyes staring at her from underneath long eyelashes. The thought alone made her cheeks heat up. Realizing this, she covered her face in embarrassment. God, why did they even give androids the ability to blush? She let her hands drop with a sigh.

It didn’t exactly help that her work station was right next to hers either. All that separated their platforms was a small gap and a pair of stairs. Not enough to stop her from constantly stealing glances, wondering what she was thinking about. Argh, she couldn’t stand this! She pushed herself up and walked to the control room, a resolved look on her face.

She half ran, half stumbled to her bureau and grabbed her equipment. The girl next to her threw her a surprised look. 

‘Is it time for your equipment maintenance already? I thought you had it checked out days ago!’ 

6O shrugged and left the room, not bothering to try and come up with a valid reason. Not being her chatty self was probably reason enough to suspect something was going on, but the girl was too preoccupied with her work to really care.

She threw it all on her bed and started the comms up, nervously hopping from one leg to another. The screen came suddenly came alive and 9S’ face came into view. He seemed surprised to see her, though it was kind of hard to tell with the blindfold and all that.

‘Operator 6O? Is everything all right? Hold on a minute, I’ll connect you to 2-‘

‘No, that’s not why I contacted you. It’s, uh- not mission related at all, actually.’

Nines tilted his head, his lips curling in a friendly but confused smile.

‘Oh? Then what can I help you with?’

‘Uhm, I don’t want to like, seem like a stalker or anything but, uh…’ Damn it! Why did she have to mention stalkers herself? She mentally cursed herself out. It wasn’t like she was going to ask him about 210’s measurements or anything like that! She just wanted to know what her interests were. It was casual enough, but any kind of serious intimacy between Yorha soldiers was rare, making it difficult to act like this was a normal thing to be talking about. 

‘But…? What is it, operator? You’re all red!’ His voice sounded more amused than concerned.

‘I was just wondering…what kind of stuff is operator 21O into?’

He tilted his head even more now and laughed. 

‘Oh, that’s what this is about! I was worried you were dying or something like that. Glad it isn’t that. Hmmm, 210’s interests, huh? Well, she not exactly the talkative type, but she’s saddled me with some weird data collection missions before. She totally obsessed with collecting data, always asking me to send her some obscure stuff I’ve never even heard of. 

‘Data collection, huh? That is our job of course, but I didn’t think any operators were interested in it outside of that. Other than, well, me. That’s great, though! I can work with that! Thanks, Nine!’

‘No problem!’ He waved at her and stuck his thumb up. She guessed that he’d already picked up on her crush. Hopefully 2B would get it too, that way it’d be easier to get her to send her new data.

Disconnecting the video feed, she switched over to 2B’s mail system. She didn’t have to wait long before a satisfying ‘ping’ announced her reply. 2B would try to get her hands on data she hadn’t collected before. Of course, there were loads of great data that was already in the base’s system, but that didn’t feel good enough. Especially for someone like 210, who had probably gone through the entire archive at least twice already. No, she needed something special, something that wasn’t easy to get. 

She brought the equipment back to the control room, placing it on her desk with a smile on her lips. Her eyes quickly glanced over to operator 210. She was sitting upright in her chair, her slim fingers dancing over the keyboard while she scanned the screen for information. 6O’s smile grew even wider at the sight and she felt her heart flutter. 

She almost screamed with joy when she saw the attachment to 2B’s mail.

"Good luck, operator! Go get ‘em!"

It was obviously written by 9S, and she wondered just what the hell he told 2B to get the data this quickly. She was too excited to let the question bother her for long, though.   
The attached picture showed a beautiful field. The walls seemed to be those of a dark cave. The white, glowing flower petals cast a soft glow on the rock, making the whole scene seem like something out of a surreal fairy tale.

Under Nine’s enthusiastic encouragement was 2B’s explanation, formal but still more relaxed than usually in an official mail.

"The attached is a picture of a Lunar Tear. It is somewhat similar to the desert rose we’ve sent you in earlier records. This flower is a lot more rare and difficult to find, though. We came across it with the help of a strange machine lifeform named Emil. It’s unrelated to the lunar tear, but his data is also rather strange. Anyways, I hope this helps you out. Have a nice, operator.

2B out."

She clapped her hands and gasped in delight. This was perfect! If this didn’t win her 21O’s heart, nothing would. She typed out a quick thank-you note and hurried out of her room. 21O had a break in five minutes, and she’d already noticed that she liked to stay in her own room in her spare time, rather than chat with the other operators. This had often made her sad, since it meant that they couldn’t ever talk when they were both on break. Now she thanked whatever deity was out there, though. They could have some privacy and she could show the lunar tear to her alone. Her heart leapt in her throat at the mere thought of it, but now wasn’t the time to chicken out.

She held the projector in one hand and knocked softly with the other. Quiet footsteps came from the other side of the door before it was shoved open and she was staring right into 21O’s face.

‘Yes? Is everything all right at command? Do I have to get back?’

‘No! No, everything is fine. I, uh, I just wanted to talk to you.’

‘Oh? Uhm, okay. Come in then.’ The conversation was awkward, but not to the point of discouraging her. She invited her to sit down with an elegant gesture and joined her on the bed. Her eyes scanned her face with a curiosity that unnerved her and put her at ease at the same time.

‘What did you want to talk to me about?’

‘Well, I heard you were interested in like, data collecting and stuff, so I thought you’d want to see this new data I’ve found. I haven’t showed it to anyone else yet.’

‘You haven’t? Why not?’

Operator 6O felt as if her nerves were on fire, but it was too late to back down now.

‘I wanted you to be the first to see it.’

21O’s eyes lingered on her for a moment longer before flicking down to the projector and pressing the button. The lights were dim in her room, which made the flower shine even brighter than it had before. A soft, surprised gasp escaped 210’s lips. Her eyes widened and her lips curled up in a pleasant smile.

‘Thank you.’ Her voice was soft, lacking its usual coldness.

‘I- you’re welcome. It’s, uh, a present.’

She was thrown off by 21O’s smile. She couldn’t remember ever seeing her do that, but she immediately knew that she’d do anything to see it again.

‘But really, why did you do this?’

Operator 6O gathered her courage and stared into her eyes. If she let this opportunity pass, she wouldn’t ever forgive herself.

‘I think I love you.’

‘You think…you love me?’

‘I know I love you!’ It came out louder than she’d meant for and she fell silent immediately after, hoping that no one outside had heard her.

Silence fell over the room for an agonizing few seconds. 6O felt her cheeks heating up when 21O’s hand lightly touched her skin. Her blue eyes seemed to glow in the light of the projected flower between them.

The lunar tear ended up not going into the archives at all. Instead, it stood in operator 21O’s closet, a secret between her and operator 6O alone. Sometimes, when they were alone in the room, 6O would activate the projector and let it illuminate them both. They had other things to be focused on now, though. 21O had finally found something that was more interesting than data collecting.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing skills are so rusty! I really should write more regularly...but whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, thank you for reading this far!
> 
> As always, any and all opinions are greatly appreciated!


End file.
